underworldgeneralfandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld General Wiki:Bureaucrat Nominations
}} Post your requests/nominations beneath Current Requests in a new sub-heading with a link of your username (e.g. Useless13 ). Then state why you feel you or the nominee should be a bureaucrat. If there is no response within three days, alert one of the admins or bureaucrats. Please read the rest of the page first before posting, whether you're nominating or voting. Thank you! Current Requests There are no current requests. Requirements There are no concrete requirements for a user to be a bureaucrat. However, bureaucrats will usually: * Have a very strong history of contributions (including the content namespace), though quality is more important than quantity * Be trusted by the community * Have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism * Have a high or above average level of technical knowledge in web development, notably in HTML5 and CSS3, Wikitext, and preferably JavaScript. * Be among the biggest contributors to the wiki * Be highly trusted by the community over a long period of time Becoming a Bureaucrat * Users wanting to be a bureaucrat must have at least 200 substantial edits and be a regular contributor for at least 3 months. * Users must have both rollback rights and admin rights to become an bureaucrat, and must have done considerable rollbacks (anti-vandalism) for a period of time. * Users may nominate themselves in the next section, or others may nominate for you (if you do, please do inform the nominee). * Users may not nominate each other, nominate more than one person for a particular position, nor can they vote for themselves. * Request for a particular position only once. However, requests for multiple positions at once is allowed. * It is then up to the only current sysops/bureaucrats to vote and decide if you should become a bureaucrat. Voting * Any user can vote. Admins or bureaucrats do not hold extra sway over the votes. * All users may vote in favor of, against, cast a neutral vote. * Voting will last as long as needed, until a bureaucrat decides whether to accept or decline the request. * Bureaucrats may close votes early should they feel that the applicant is under-qualified (however, please do inform the user why on this page. Do NOT delete the post.). Other users may also request this if they believe so as well. * Remember, quality over quantity. The strength of the arguments is more important than the number of votes. For Voters: Please use : instead of * for indentations. Use the templates below to begin your votes. If you support the nomination: Reasons for supporting ~~~~ If you are against the nomination: Reasons for not supporting ~~~~ If you are neutral: Reasons for being neutral ~~~~ For Bureaucrats If you have decided to approve or disapprove of a request, use the templates below to close the voting. NEVER delete a post from this page, unless it is being archived. If it is approved: Reasons for approving, if applicabl) ~~~~ If it is rejected: Reasons for rejection, if applicable ~~~~ Category:CommunityCategory:Bureaucrats